


My Valentine

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: It’s your first Valentine’s Day as a couple, while Crowley is very aware of the way it’s important to humans, you hadn’t put any thought onto it at all.





	My Valentine

Title: My Valentine  
Pairing: Crowley x fem!Reader  
Word Count: ~800  
Warning: tons of fluff, tiny bit of angst in the middle  
Summary: It’s your first Valentine’s Day as a couple, while Crowley is very aware of the way it’s important to humans, you hadn’t put any thought onto it at all.  
(A/n: Probably out of character Crowley. But I’m not sorry. I liked to idea way too much to not write it.)  
_____________-  
“Hello, darling” a smooth British voice said right behind you, automatically you jumped on your couch. Even after months of him appearing out of nowhere to see you, you couldn’t get used to it. Probably your hunter instincts hitting you whenever something startled you. The first couple of times you actually almost shot him. Oops.  
“Hello” You replied with a smile over-stretching your neck instead of simply turning it to get an upside down look at your boyfriend. “How was hell today?”  
He let out a soft laugh at your new position before planting a soft kiss on your lips. Satisfied you brought your head back into a normal position while he walked around the sofa to sit next to you. “Hell”  
You huffed out a soft laugh, putting the book you were reading away. “Figured” As you turned back to him you took a deep breath, just inhaling his smell of Craig, expensive cologne and him. It was your favourite smell since it was so unique him, it also reminded you that he was really right next to you that you weren’t dreaming or fantasising.  
“So I have a question for you, darling” Crowley said as you looked deep into his brown eyes. You loved the way they looked at you so soft and so unlike a demon. “What do you want to do for our first Valentine’s Day together?”  
The question startled you, since you weren’t much of a romantic you hadn’t put thought into it. Were you supposed to? It was a day for couple after all, but it hadn’t crossed your mind to think about Valentine’s Day with the king of hell.  
“I can offer you the whole romantic day: walk on the beach, flowers, dinner and –“ He had kept talking while you were lost in your thoughts, but finally he had caught onto that you weren’t listening to what he was saying. A frown appeared on his face which made you feel even worse. Of course someone would expect their special someone to think about Valentine’s Day – Even the king of hell. “You didn’t really think about Valentine’s Day with me, did you?”  
His voice had turned soft as his eyes searched yours. With a sight you shock your head, embarrassed your eyes left his to land on your knees. Your relationship had really gone well up to this point, better than you had ever expected. Again deep in your doubtful thoughts you didn’t notice him slightly moving away from your close position, hurt in his eyes.  
“Of course not” Crowley’s tone was quieter and less self-assured than normally, a deep sight following.  
“I’m sorry!” You exclaimed, finally looking up into his beautiful eyes. “I’m not much of a Valentine’s Day person, but I’ll think of something! When’s Valentine’s Day again? February right?”  
“Tomorrow” He answered his voice wary, unsure about what was happening. He knew that you turned into a rambling mess when you got nervous, but no matter how endearing he considered that it was sometimes hard to follow your train of thoughts then.  
“Crap!” You cursed, before searching your mind vividly for something nice and romantic you could do. Anything. “Cake!” You shouted almost. “Cake is romantic. I don’t have heart shape tins or anything, but I could make red ricing?”  
You looked at him hopeful, meeting the most confused and unsure face you ever saw on the king of hells face. Did you ramble uncontrollably again? Fuck.  
“Love” Crowley started slowly, carefully choosing his words “Can you slow down. I don’t get it. First you don’t want to be on Valentine’s Day with me and now you’re offering cake.”  
“Of course I want to be with you” You answered now confused yourself.  
“But you said you didn’t think about Valentine’s Day with me.”  
“Because I’m not a Valentine’s Day person” You replied “I literally just told you that I didn’t even know what date that’s on.”  
That made him pause. Apparently he hadn’t considered that option. How could he even think you didn’t want to be with him? Valentin’s Day or not. You always loved his company.  
“Let’s start this over” You reached for his hand with a sweet smile “Apparently tomorrow is Valentine’s Day. I’m not one for overrate fake-holidays, but would you still like to spent the day with me?”  
“I’d love to love.” He brought his other hand to enclose the one you had used to crab his hand. “Let’s have that cake of yours and catch up on your Netflix queue. Sounds un-overrated enough for you?”  
“Sounds perfect.” You kissed his cheek “Thank you.”  
“Oh but one more thing” A teasing smile appeared on his lips, you nodded confused “Overrated or not: Will you be my Valentine, (y/n)?”  
“Of course”


End file.
